transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Optimus Prime (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Optimus Prime is Prima orphaned descendant. after Prima death the younger Optimus Prime was hidden away in case the Fallen had found a way to escape his sarchopagus and returned to kill his brothers descendants, Optimus grew up with no knowledge of what he was. Optimus was a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. His interests lay with the tales of ancient Cybertron history, during his early days as a Data Clerk he meet and befriended a Cybertronian named Megatronus and the 2 were close as brothers and they even ended up reffering as "brothers" each other, both Optimus and Megatronus (now Megatron) were found by Sentinel Prime and became their follower, Sentinel also became the mentor for both of them, Optimus later descovered who he is later in his life. Both Optimus and Megatron turned into enemies and a war began, during the war Optimus lead the Autobots, he wanted to peacefully end the war, but after the apparent death of his mentor, Optimus changed and became determinated that the only way to end the war is to kill Megatron and all Decepticons. however in his spark, Optimus still hold hopes that Megatron could redeem himself, but he truly doubts it Biography Searching the Allspark Incinerator found out that Optimus left Cybertron and informed this to the Decepticons. Finding the Allspark on Earth He arrived on Earth and found out the Allspark was in a museum thus he sends a message to the Autobots for help him to retrivie it, after he send it he looked at the sky hoping his message was heard. his message was indeed heard, Bumblebee and Longarm came to help, while waiting for Jazz and Sideswipe, Dreadwing spotted Prime, but his Jet engines began to malfunction and crashed on Prime which caused Optimus to lose balance and fell over Dreadwing, crushing him to death but before he did he warned Optimus that Megatron will return. When Sideswipe and Jazz came they went to the museum but found out it was destroyed by Starscream who have reclaimed the cube thus they chased him, during the chase Bonecrusher attacked him, before he was able to kill the Decepticon, a Rampage Drone attacked him from behind, Optimus had no time to use his Energon Hooks instead he used the top of his gun and stabbed the Drone head with it and ripped his head apart, he arrived to a city near Nevada in time, where he meet up with Megatron (who was reactivated by Starscream) and fought him, Megatron overpowered Optimus and was about to kill him but Sideswipe saved Optimus, Megatron was about to kill Sideswipe but Optimus returend the favor by punching Megatron very hard sending him in the air but Megatron transformed and left. but Optimus was determianted that Megatron must be killed thus he and Sideswipe chased him. He and Megatron fought again, but Optimus was easily defeated, but before Megatron was able to kill him, a F22-Raptor, the Humans and Autobots began to shot him down, Bumblebee gave Optimus the Allspark but Megatron was reactivated and tried to kill Optimus and reclaim the Allspark but Optimus Quickly merged the Allspark with Megatron Spark, destroying his former friend and the Allspark, A New Home without the cube for restore their near-dead Planet, Optimus decided that Earth is their new home. War on Christmas After the Battle, Optimus looks at Megatron body and tells him that he have him no choice but to kill him. Rollbar shows up and tells Optimus that he could not do anything for bring back Ironhide, Jazz and Springer online, they're dead. Peter Burns gives his condolences to Prime and states they are in a better place now, Longarm then puts Jazz lifeless body into Optimus Trailer in where they have the lifeless bodies of the Autobots and Decepticons that died in the recent battle. the Autobots and Soldiers leave for find the bodies of the other fallen Decepticons. after picking Rampage drone #2 lifeless body, Optimus Prime finds it weird that Bonecrusher body is nonwhere cause he claims to have killed him. Sideswipe ask what to do with the bodies, Epps suggest why not throw them into the ocean. Optimus then tells them it was a pleasure to work with them, Lennox ask if they are returning to Space, but Optimus says no. Peter Burns ask Optimus why they cant. Optimus reveals to them that their Planet is half-dead and the Allspark was their own only chance to restore it, but he had to destroy it for defeat Megatron. Epps ask if they are going to stay here, which Optimus confirms. telling them that not all Decepticons were destroyed and with the Decepticon Second in Commander Starscream still at large, he may return for revenge, so they will stay on Earth for protect it. but Bumblebee tells Optimus that they need a base for track the Decepticons. Lennox suggest them a old abandoned base used by the Floridan military as a weapon storage, the Autobots then head to their new base. he Autobots make it to their new base, Optimus likes the place, Optimus then sees a big computer, Rollbar ask what is he thinking, Optimus tells Rollbar that he's planning on using the machine to send some messages to the other Autobots in space. Rollbar tells him that he can send a message to the Autobots on space without the need of the computer, Optimus knows that but he would like to use it at least once. Rollbar states that while he's a medic, he's a hacker too, so he will hack the device so Optimus can use it. sometime later that day, Optimus Prime contacts Striker, Prime tells Striker that the Allspark was destroyed, to Striker surprise, Optimus then invites Striker to join them on earth, which he accepts, Bumblebee decides to spy the Humans for see what they do for celebrate Christmas, he informs Optimus that he will go out, Optimus reminds him to be careful as there may be Decepticons at Large. In the Autobots base, Striker already have arrived, Knock Out ask Optimus where's Bumblebee, since he wasnt seen in 2 days. they then leave to find him. but after they left, Bumblebee arrives to the base. during their search for Bumblebee they come across Decepticons attacking florida. Bumblebee arrives to the battle, where he fights Tankor, but Tankor is killed by Optimus Prime. Jetblade and Optimus fight, Jetblade demands the Allspark shards or he will kill the humans that have them, but Optimus unaware that some humans had the shard, claims he have them. Sideswipe transforms to robot and stabs Jetblade, mortally wounding him. as he dies, he reveals that another human have the shards and claims he will revive somebody, he died before revealing who they intend to revive. Lennox is surprised to hear theres another human in the possesion of the shards, he ask who it is, Optimus doesnt know, Lennox reveals he's one of them. Optimus then wonders who is the other human. Lennox promises to Optimus to give him the shards after Christmas, Optimus then goes to talk to Bumblebee and ask him where he was the last 2 days. Bumblebee tells him that he was interested on this "Christmas" thing that wanted to know more about it, he took more longer than he expected, Optimus then states that if Bee wants then they will celebrate Christmas too like the Humans do. he then sends a message to the Autobots on space inviting them to Earth. A month later, Prime confirms that Jetblade was right, another human have a shard. he remembered seeing a shard falling on a backpack on the day Megatron died. Optimus assigns Bumblebee to find the human. as Bumblebee leaves Rollbar notices that Optimus looks worried. Optimus confirms he's worried cause something tells him that the war is not over, evil may rise again. Forming NEST That same day he later he talked to Peter Burns about forming a team for stop the remaining and upcoming Decepticons, he suggested the name NEST, their first NEST base was set in the Florida Autobot base, with a base in Diego Garcia on work, he blamed himself for the deaths of Springer, Jazz and Ironhide, Later he took part of the fight with Overcast, Wheelbot and the ressurected Incinerator. Assault on NEST when Bumblebee found Sam Witwicky who had a piece of the Allspark he informed Optimus about this. when Sam arrived he asked Optimus about what happened to Dynasty of Primes, Optimus tells him. But at that moment a clone of Megatron attacked and was defeated, then Sam gave the shard to Optimus. Optimus later saw a Trailer getting transported, Lennox told him that these are the bodies of The fallen Autobots that are going to be transported to their new Diego Garcia base, he later told Sam that he needs to stay at NEST, due to the Decepticons are now aware of him, during this talk the shard fell back into Sam shirt and both of them didnt noticed, however later he agreed on letting Sam go. Later Soundwave led an assault to the NEST base for free the clone while Starscream steals the shard, Optimus went to stop Soundwave but arrived late and the clone was freed. Soundwave spared Optimus life but he erased Optimus memories on the Dynasty of Primes and the Fallen. later he allowed Sam to go home with Bumblebee, but they lost track of them (due to Sector 7 capturing them), Sideswipe arrived and told him what happened. Conflicts with Sideswipe Later S7 came and attacked NEST and took Moonracer, Overchet, Lennox and Epps, Sideswipe wanted to save them but Optimus stopped him and told him that they will retreat, Sideswipe angrily said if he wanted to fight him, but Optimus told him to stand down and they left. after they left the base he tried to communicate with the other Autobots, after he was able to talk to them they reunited, deciding what to do next, Sideswipe wanted to free his friends but Optimus wanted to avoid human loss and didnt allowed him thus they began an argument and Optimus angrily left the team to their our, when walking away Soundwave spots him and tells the clone that Optimus is all for him, the clone of Megatron attacks Optimus and tells him that he's a clone of the original Megatron since Optimus killed the original one he then fought the clone and killed him. but before dying he told Optimus that the Decepticons will find "it", which leaves Optimus confused. after Sideswipe was launched by Soundwave he forgives Optimus and tells him to lead them again, Optimus at first refused but after Sideswipe begged him he agreed to lead the team again, after Sideswipe told him Optimus of Soundwave plan's he concluded the relic may be what the clone meant. Battle on Mission City They then went to Mission City on their way they were attacked by Onslaught and Overcast but the Decepticons we're defeated and later they meet up with Lennox, Epps and Simmons and went to Mission City where Optimus crushed a Rampage Drone to death when he transformed he saw Sam being chased by Soundwave and saved him before he fell down to the ground and then shot the relic off Soudnwave hands, Sam told Optimus to throw the relic yo the ground for break it, but Optimus decided to use it for attract Soundwave, Sam helped Optimus with his plan despite the Autobot leader wanted him to be safe, their plan was a success and they both fought, during the fight Optimus decided to overcharge his gun for kill Soundwave. He and Soundwave shot's at each other, at the same time but a mysterious laser showed up of the nowhere and was merged with Soundwave and Optimus missles which caused a big explosion which resulted in the relic destruction, after the battle he informed Sam that He would have Bumblebee and Moonracer as his guardian and later he sends a message to space about their new allies, the Humans. Later Actions Sometime later he sent some of the soldiers to take a vacation, while some stayed, later Ratchet informed Optimus Prime that Moonracer had quit her duty as guardian and she was depressed, he later went to speak to her about the situation but she refused to speak, later he took part of the battle in Texas where he killed a Decepticon, 3 days later he informed the team that a Decepticon was spotted in Shanghai. The Fallen's Revenge The Fallen Shall Rise Again When Demolishor, Dead End and Sideways were detected in Shanghai, NEST was deployed there, including the Autobots Sideswipe, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Skids and Mudflap. Once Demolishor made himself known by transforming into robot mode and crushing dozens of cars along the highway, Sergeant Epps radioed an overhead C-17 to release the Autobot leader. Optimus Prime parachuted out of a NEST cargo plane and landed in vehicle mode. He leapt off a bridge onto the Decepticon's head as he plowed through it. When the massive Constructicon refused his order to pull over, Optimus unleashed several blasts of his ion blaster into Demolishor's head. These shots, coupled with Sideswipe destroying his tires, sent the titan crashing to the ground and into a warehouse. As he and Sideswipe approached the dying Decepticon, Optimus asked if he had any last words. With his dying breath, the Constructicon stated that The Fallen would rise again. Optimus responded in the negative and unceremoniously executed him. Returning to Diego Garcia, Prime entered a briefing with Theodore Galloway, the National Security Adviser who had been appointed liaison by the President, and General Morshower, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, who was watching by satellite feed. Prime relayed the warning of The Fallen to them, but Galloway made no effort to conceal his hostility toward the Autobots. He noted that while they had given them intelligence and the sole remaining AllSpark fragment, Galloway took issue with their refusal to share weapons technology and their continued sending of transmissions into space. Prime told Galloway that the Autobots were aware of humanity's history of warfare, and Morshower said that all the transmissions had been vetted by NEST officers. Galloway also pointed out that despite Megatron's death and burial in the Laurentian Abyss and the destruction of the AllSpark, the Decepticons had not left Earth as Optimus had hoped, leading him to conclude that the Autobots were the ones who the Decepticons were after. When asked if the Autobots would leave Earth peacefully if told to, Optimus replied that they would honor their request, but warned Galloway to consider what would happen if the Autobots left but the Decepticons did not. A Bad Feeling The next day Optimus was heading to the United States alongside the other Autobots. but he had a bad feeling and left Longarm and Nightbeat in charge of the base. however during their absense, Soundwave dispatched Ravage and stole the shards. killing Nightbeat in the process and capturing Longarm, rebooting him into a Decepticon. Seeking Help The Shanghai incident left the Autobots with rather chilly relations with the United States. Seeking outside help, Optimus dispatched Bumblebee to retrieve Sam Witwicky, in an effort to secure his testimony on the Autobots' behalf. Meeting Sam at an abandoned cemetery near his college, Optimus explained the situation. but Sam felt this was not his problem. Knowing that fate often called at inconvenient times, Optimus impressed upon Sam the importance of what was going on, but Sam reiterated that the Cybertronian War was not his, and that they didn't need him. Optimus relayed his fear that it soon would be, and silently said that they needed him more than he realized. Prime's fear soon came to pass, but in the last way he could imagine: the Decepticons had used the AllSpark shard to resurrect Megatron, who had learned that the knowledge of the AllSpark had been passed to Sam by a fragment Sam had touched, and soon captured him, Mikaela Banes, and Leo Spitz. Death Heading to rescue the three humans, Optimus and Bumblebee ambushed the Decepticons in the abandoned industrial complex where the teens were being held, just as Scalpel was about to perform fatal neurosurgery on Sam. Knocking Megatron and Starscream out of the building, Optimus managed to whisk Sam away from the plant. Optimus made it as far as the nearby forest when Megatron arrived. Going one-on-one with the Decepticon leader, Prime managed to hold his own, all the while trash-talking Megatron. Megatron then called for Starscream and Grindor, who quickly arrived. Prime was forced to run interference between Megatron and Starscream, who pursued Sam. As the battle raged, Megatron told Prime that the boy was the key to finding another energon source, then shattered his mouthplate and sent him flying back with a point blank shot from his fusion cannon. Megatron asked if the boy's life was greater than the future of their race, but Prime knew that he would never stop with a single life. Declaring that he'd take them all on, Optimus Prime unsheathed his Dual Energon Swords and fought a three-on-one fight against the Decepticons. Surprisingly, not only did he manage to hold his own, he was actually winning, managing to stab Megatron multiple times, slice off Starscream's arm and use it as a club, and rip apart Grindor's head. However, Megatron managed to stab his own sword through Optimus Prime's chest, following with a point blank shot through his injured back. Critically injured, Optimus implored the still-observing Sam to run. Although the rest of the Autobots soon arrived and drove off Megatron and Starscream, Optimus Prime was dead. Soon after, The Fallen made his presence known and demanded Sam Witwicky be turned over to him or the world would be destroyed. Galloway used this as a reason to shut down NEST and ordered the Autobots returned to Diego Garcia under guard, along with Prime's corpse (which Galloway callously denounced as a piece of scrap metal). Ressurection Fortunately, Bumblebee, Moonracer, Arcee, Knock Out and the Twins managed to spirit Sam, Mikaela, and Leo away before The Fallen made his announcement. With help from Seymour Simmons and the Decepticon-turned-Autobot Wheelie, the group discovered that Sam's mind contained the Language of the Primes, to which group The Fallen had once belonged. The human/Autobot group managed to locate the Seeker Jetfire, who told them of how the Dynasty of Primes forged a Star Harvester to use a star's energy to replenish the AllSpark, and the Matrix of Leadership, needed to activate the harvester, until they were betrayed by The Fallen, who tried to harvest Sol in defiance of the Primes' rule of the sanctity of life. Sam hit upon the idea to use the Matrix to restore Optimus to life, similar to how the Decepticons had used the AllSpark fragment to resurrect Megatron. Having been teleported to Egypt by Jetfire, the group managed to relay the information to Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps, who faked engine trouble over Petra, where the Tomb of the Primes was located. Unfortunately, the Matrix had turned to dust in the thousands of years since its entombment, but Sam still believed that it could be used to revive Optimus. However, the Decepticons were still looking for the Harvester and the Matrix needed to activate it. Sam was technically killed in the battle, during which he communed with the six Primes from the tomb, who restored the Matrix. Jamming it in the fallen Autobot's chest, Sam used the Matrix to restore Optimus Prime to life. also restoring Optimus knownledge on the Dynasty of the Primes which Sentinel taught him, Unfortunately, The Fallen soon arrived. He stole the Matrix, and stomped on Optimus, sending him back to the ground. The Fallen Shall Fall Having been fatally injured by Scorponok, Jetfire offered his parts to Optimus, as only a Prime could defeat The Fallen, and snuffed out his own spark. After Ratchet and Jolt finished attaching Jetfire's wings and thrusters to Prime's body, Optimus hurried to the Great Pyramid of Giza, which had been constructed around the harvester, and damaged the machine before it could destroy Earth's sun. Optimus Prime then faced Megatron and the Fallen on the ground. Optimus tried to explain the Fallen that there other ways to get Energon, but the Decepticon refused to listen Optimus, stating that they should rule. The battle went far better for Optimus, as he used Megatron's own fusion cannon to shoot off half his face and his afterburners to send him through some ruins. Optimus then battled the Fallen, as they fight, Optimus learns more of the Fallen crimes to te life on earth, how he got Megatron to work for him, with the false of promise of granting him powers of a prime and about his planned betrayal to Megatron. Fallen is badly beaten up so he decides to retreat. asking Optimus what the Decepticons would be without him, Optimus tells him its time to find out. he attacks the Fallen and rips his head. killing him and forcing Megatron and Starscream to retreat. On the return voyage home, Optimus thanked Sam for saving his life, as the boy thanked the Autobot leader for believing in him. Following this, Optimus Prime sent another transmission into space, detailing recent events so that the pasts of both races would be remembered, and also declaring that Humanity and the Autobots would face the future together. Battle for the Tesseract Right after the battle, Optimus and other Autobots went to meet with the President for some days, but had to leave their meeting when the Decepticons returned one more time, to harvest the sun with the Infinity Stone known as the Kanjira Stone with the intention of rebuilding the Allspark, unaware that the end result would end up in the destruction of the universe. he at first went to Costa Rica where he saved Mudflap from the Chupacabra, then he and the other Autobots came to Nevada, where he saved Sam from the Yeti. he and Bumblebee went to investigate the Nemesis which was landed on Earth in order to harvest the sun, where they found Arcee, Chromia and Moonracer held captives and saved them, Skyquake meet with Optimus and the two fought, after the destruction of the Nemesis and after the Tesseract sucked Skyquake to a wormhole, Optimus meet with Megatron and gave him the option to leave or be destroyed. Megatron escaped but refused to leave Earth, after the battle Optimus sent another message regarding how Transformers helped shape Earth's history. Relationships Friends and Allies *Bumblebee - Teammate *Sideswipe - Teammate *Longarm - Former Teammate *Camshaft - Teammate *Moonracer - Teammate *Ironhide - Teammate *Jolt - Teammate *Rollbar - Teammate *Skids - Teammate *Mudflap - Teammate *Ratchet - Teammate *Knock Out - Teammate *Chromia - Teammate *Arcee - Teammate *Elita-1 - Teammate *Nightbeat - Teammate *Swerve - Teammate *Dune Runner - Teammate *Blazemaster - Teammate *Mirage - Teammate *Sam Witwicky - Ally *William Lennox - Teammate *William Parker - Teammate *Robert Epps - Teammate *Robert Turner - Teammate *Graham - Teammate *Duke Burns - Teammate *Peter Burns - Teammate *Steve Grant - Teammate *Ryan - Teammate *Jon Carlic - Teammate *Morshower - Superior *Jazz - Ally Enemies *Megatron - Brother in-arms, Arch-Enemy *Bonecrusher *Rampage Drones - Enemies *Dreadwing *Megatron Clone *Incinerator *Overcast *Wheelbot *Soundwave *Blackdor *Onslaught *Tankor *Jetblade *Demolishor *Grindor *Starscream *The Fallen *Skyquake Appearances/Actors *Canon (8 stop motions) **''Transformers: Prologue'' (Mentioned only) **''Transformers'' (First appearance) - TF2Optimus, Peter Cullen **''Transformers: Tales of the Fallen'' ***''Arcee'' (Mentioned only) ***''Attack on Christmas'' - TF2Optimus, CountRamsely ***''Bumblebee'' (Mentioned only) ***''Moonracer'' - CountRamsely, Barricade24 **''Transformers: Earth Protectors'' - TF2Optimus, CountRamsely **''Iron Man'' - CountRamsely **''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - CountRamsely, Peter Cullen **''S.H.I.E.L.D. Files'' ***''NEST'' (Mentioned only) ***''Aftermath'' - CountRamsely **''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' - Deady Assinassin Trivia *While filming the Transformers Stop Motion, the right ear of Revenge of the Fallen Voyager Optimus Prime began to broke as you can see his right is perfectly fine in some scenes but by the time the final battle happens his right ear is damaged. *cfighter95 was originally cast as the voice Optimus Prime and had his dialogues recorded but TF2Optimus wanted the role so badly that the role went to TF2Optimus, cfighter95 however voiced the Fallen in Earth Protectors and will reprise the role in the sequels that includes the character, he aswell voiced the Primes in Tales of the Fallen and will in future series Gallery ''Transformers: S.H.I.E.L.D.'' Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-35-06-14.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-35-08-00.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-36-40-71.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-37-56-52.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-42-57-02.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-07-73.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-52-02.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-43-56-05.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-44-18-04.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-45-31-15.jpg Wmplayer_2014-12-29_13-47-11-00.jpg Category:Males Category:Autobots Category:Autobots Leaders Category:Transformers Autobots Category:Living Characters Category:Transformers Earth Protectors Autobots Category:Transformers Prologue Autobots Category:Transformers Tales of the Fallen Autobots Category:Transformers Revenge of the Fallen Autobots Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Ressurected Characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Files Autobots Category:Transformers S.H.I.E.L.D. Autobots Category:Iron Man Autobots